Beautiful Rain
by nana bubble
Summary: Siwon/Kyuhyun. Wonkyu. Selama ini hujan hanyalah pertanda buruk bagi Siwon. Setiap kali hujan turun, hal-hal buruk selalu terjadi dalam hidupnya. Namun suatu malam, ketika hari hujan, sesuatu jatuh di balkon apartemennya... dan mengubah hidupnya...


Beautiful Rain

Main character: Siwon/Kyuhyun (Wonkyu)

Siwon tidak pernah suka hujan. Hujan telah meninggalkan begitu banyak kenangan buruk dalam hidupnya. Melihat langit menjadi gelap dan orang berlalu lalang menghindari hujan, berjejal di halte bus, lalu lintas padat merayap... ah, benar-benar tak ada hal yang bisa dinikmati dari hujan. Dan lihatlah orang-orang itu... semua berusaha menghindari hujan. Tak ada satu pun yang sepertinya bahagia setiap kali hujan datang berkunjung.

Dulu sekali saat ia masih kecil... ia pernah suka hujan. Jika hujan turun, Ia akan langsung berlari ke halaman rumahnya yang luas untuk menari-nari di bawah guyuran air hujan, tak mempedulikan ibunya yang berteriak panik. Namun pada saat hari hujan pula ia menyaksikan tubuh ayahnya terhantam sebuah mobil. Saat itu mereka baru selesai menonton film di bioskop. Hujan mulai turun dan angin berhembus kencang saat itu. Siwon merengek meminta ayahnya untuk membelikannya gula-gula di seberang jalan. Sementara ia dan ibunya menunggu, ia menyaksikan bagaimana sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang dari arah berlawanan dan dalam hitungan detik menabrak tubuh ayahnya. Siwon masih ingat, senyum terakhir ayahnya... dan bagaimana lelaki itu melambaikan gula-gula yang ada di tangan kanannya. Buru-buru menyeberang karena hujan mulai turun tanpa mempedulikan keramaian jalan. Hanya demi gula-gula untuknya.

Sejak kematian ayahnya, Siwon hampir tidak mengenal ibunya. Wanita itu mengalami depresi dan terpaksa harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan. Tepat ketika hari hujan, Siwon mengantarkan Ibunya ke bandara. Orang-orang bilang, karena kondisinya tidak juga membaik Ibunya akan tinggal di Kanada bersama salah satu kerabat mereka hingga pulih kembali. Sejak saat itu, Siwon hanya hidup bersama Leeteuk Ahjussi, orang kepercayaan ayahnya.

Siwon masih ingat... sepuluh tahun kemudian, tepat ketika langit berubah mendung dan gerimis kecil mulai turun, wanita cantik yang ia panggil Ibu itu datang kembali ke rumahnya. Namun ia tidak sendirian. Ibunya membawa keluarga barunya, seorang lelaki dan gadis kecil berkepang dua. Rupanya selama di Kanada, Ibunya telah menikah lagi dan mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang manis.

Siwon tidak ingat... entah sejak kapan, setiap kali hujan turun, ia akan termangu di balkon apartemennya. Memandang langit yang kelam dan merasa begitu sendirian. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, Siwon meneruskan bisnis ayahnya. Dengan bimbingan Leeteuk, Siwon berhasil membangun kembali perusahaan yang sempat jatuh itu. Ia bahkan mampu membeli sebuah apartemen mewah dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman tinggal bersama ibu dan keluarga barumu, setidaknya... carilah gadis yang kau sukai, ajaklah ia menemanimu tinggal di apartemen. Siapa yang akan menjagamu jika aku pergi?"

Siwon tersenyum getir mengingat kata-kata terakhir Leeteuk. Lelaki tua itu telah berkorban terlalu banyak untuknya. Jika dipikir-pikir, mungkin dia lah satu-satunya keluarga Siwon di dunia ini. Leeteuk adalah ayah dan ibu bagi Siwon sejak ia masih berusia lima tahun, sejak ia kehilangan ayah... lalu kemudian ibunya. Kini, saat Leeteuk sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi... Siwon merasa tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Kecuali hujan... yang sangat ia benci, namun entah kenapa selalu datang mengunjungi.

Hari ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan hari-hari biasanya. Hujan kembali mengguyur kota Seoul dan membuat hidupnya terasa lebih monoton. Siwon pulang ke apartemennya tepat pukul sembilan malam. Hujan turun sejak pagi dan itu berarti sudah lebih dari sepuluh jam hujan belum juga berhenti. Siwon menghela napas melonggarkan dasinya. Ia berjalan gontai dan duduk di sofa. Ia meraih sekotak pizza yang sengaja ia beli tadi saat ia pulang dari kantor. Dibukanya kotak lebar itu dan diraihnya sepotong pizza.

_Uffhh_... ia tak pernah suka pizza. Ia heran kenapa tadi ia membelinya. Sebaiknya, salahkan saja hujan yang membuat ia malas untuk sekedar berbelanja bahan makanan di supermarket. Ya, biasanya Siwon lebih memilih untuk memasak sendiri daripada menggaji pembantu atau memesan makanan dari restoran cepat saji.

Dengan muka masam ia mengunyah potongan pizza itu. Baru habis separoh, ia letakkan lagi sisa pizza itu ke dalam kotaknya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Eunhyuk, lelaki aneh yang sudah tiga bulan ini menggantikan Leeteuk menjadi asisten pribadinya.

_Jangan lupa besok pagi ada rapat jam 7 pagi. Jangan datang terlambat karena sepertinya hujan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tandanya akan berhenti..._

Lelaki yang aneh. Pegawai lainnya tidak akan seberani itu menyuruh-nyuruh Siwon. Namun mungkin justru itu yang membuat Siwon merasa nyaman bekerja dengan Eunhyuk.

Siwon lalu menekan tombol _on_ pada remote televisi. Ia menatap kesal seorang pembaca berita yang tengah menyampaikan prakiraan cuaca. Wanita ber-_make up_ tebal itu mengatakan jika kemungkinan hujan akan terus mengguyur kota Seoul hingga besok.

_Kraaaak...! Buggg!_

Siwon mematikan televisinya. Ia menajamkan telinganya, berusaha memastikan kalau suara yang baru saja ia dengar itu memang nyata. Ia berjalan pelan memasuki kamarnya yang masih gelap. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari balkon kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menggeser pintu kaca yang memisahkan balkon dengan kamarnya.

Ia menyalakan lampu balkon dan terkesiap begitu melihat apa yang ada di pinggir balkonnya. Sesosok tubuh tengah berusaha melepaskan sayap... dari pagar balkonnya? Benarkah itu sayap? Apakah ada pencuri yang mau repot-repot menyelinap ke apartemennya dengan memakai sebuah sayap buatan?

"Hey, siapa kamu?" Siwon bertanya waspada, tangannya segera meraih stik golf yang kebetulan ada di dekat pintu kaca. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan tangan siaga memegang stik golf dan bersiap melayangkan pukulan ke arah sosok misterius yang membelakanginya itu. Namun semakin dekat, ia semakin menyadari sosok itu begitu tidak biasa. Sosok itu polos tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun, kulitnya begitu putih bercahaya, dan benarkan itu sayap yang ada di punggungnya?

"Hiks... sakit..." Siwon terkesima mendengar suaranya. Terlebih saat akhirnya sosok itu menoleh. Memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya yang dibasahi air mata. "Sayap Kyunnie nyangkut... bantuin Kyunnie nglepasin... hiks, sakit..."

Siwon terpana. Tak mampu bergerak dan berkata apa-apa. Ia memandang sosok bernama Kyunnie yang masih terlihat berusaha melepaskan salah satu sayapnya yang terjepit diantara pagar balkon. Meski ia menangis, wajahnya terlihat begitu cantik dan bening. Rambutnya coklat berombak dan terlihat sangat lembut mempesona. Secara keseluruhan, sosoknya persis dengan manusia, hanya saja dia mempunyai sepasang sayap yang juga berwarna putih bersih.

"Bantuin Kyunnie! Kok malah diam aja sih?!" Siwon seperti tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar makhluk itu menggerutu kesal. Ia lalu bergegas menghampiri dan membantu melepaskan sayap putih itu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Permukaan sayap itu terasa begitu lembut dan rapuh di tangan Siwon.

"Aaah, sakiiiit..." erang Kyunnie nyaring saat akhirnya sayapnya terlepas dari pagar. Darah segar mengalir di punggungnya yang dengan tidak sengaja tergores pagar. Tanpa diminta, Siwon segera menggendong tubuh polos Kyunnie masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendudukkan makhluk itu di atas ranjangnya, tak mempedulikan kemungkinan jika tubuh basah makhluk itu akan mengotori bed cover. Ia lalu terburu-buru mengambil air hangat, handuk, dan obat merah. Dengan hati-hati ia mengobati luka di punggung Kyunnie.

"Makasih..." Siwon lagi-lagi terpana mendengar suaranya. Ia menatap wajah makhluk yang kini tersenyum begitu manis padanya.

Makhluk itu lalu memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik dan tiba-tiba kedua sayapnya terlepas dari punggungnya. Mulut Siwon ternganga menyaksikannya. _Oh Tuhan... apakah ia tengah bermimpi?_

"Yaaah... sayap kiri Kyunnie rusak. Pantes tadi Kyunnie nggak bisa terbang..." makhluk bernama Kyunnie itu mengelus-elus sayapnya yang kini ia letakkan di pangkuannya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Kamu ini... bukan manusia ya?" celutuk Siwon tanpa pikir panjang.

Kyunnie tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Siwon lama, ekspresinya sedikit ketakutan.

"Kamu... bidadari?" tanya Siwon lagi. Semakin terpana oleh sosok dihadapannya.

Kyunnie menggeleng lemah. "Andai saja Kyunnie bidadari, pasti Kyunnie nggak perlu sibuk jadi kurir" jawab Kyunnie sambil menunduk.

"Kurir? Tapi kamu punya sayap... seperti bidadari" Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Kyunnie Cuma peri hujan. Tadi Kyunnie kelamaan main-main, seharusnya Kyunnie pulang sejak sore tadi. Tapi pas inget dan mau buru-buru pulang, sayap Kyunnie nyangkut..." ucap Kyunnie dengan nada polos.

"Peri Hujan?" Siwon menggumam. Ia lalu duduk di samping Kyunnie. "Oh Tuhan, aku pasti sudah gila. Peri Hujan... apalagi ini..." bisiknya pada diri sendiri sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Dimana Kyunnie bisa nyimpan sayap Kyunnie? Yang sebelah kiri harus segera dikeringkan dan dijahit lagi..." Siwon tergagap merasakan tangan lembut Kyunnie menyentuh lengannya. Ia tersadar kembali dan menatap Kyunnie. Ia baru benar-benar sadar, Kyunnie masih telanjang.

"Kamu ini... peri hujan? Lelaki... atau perempuan?" tanya Siwon ragu-ragu. Matanya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Kyunnie. Pandangannya terhenti pada benda mungil di antara selangkangan Kyunnie. Mirip penis anak kecil.

"Kyunnie laki-laki! Hmmppf...!" sungut Kyunnie kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Tapi... dada kamu... emm agak menonjol..." tanpa sadar, Siwon menjulurkan tangannya berusaha menyentuh dada Kyunnie. "Dan penis kamu... kecil..."

"Iiih jangan pegang-pegang Kyunnie! Penis Kyunnie kecil karena Kyunnie masih kecil! Nanti juga besar sendiri! Mending bantuin Kyunnie simpen sayap Kyunnie dulu!" Kyunnie memukul kepala Siwon keras. Terasa sedikit sakit. Jadi ini bukan mimpi?

Setelah membantu menyimpan sayap kanan Kyunnie di salah satu kamar dimana Siwon biasa menyimpan koleksi baju-baju _branded_-nya, dan menggantung sayap kiri Kyunnie di dekat tirai jendela kamarnya agar bisa kering, kini Siwon tengah menamani Kyunnie menghabiskan sisa pizza yang Siwon beli tadi.

"Waaah ternyata Heechul Hyung benar! Pizza itu enak sekali ya... hihi…" Kyuhyun berseru senang dan terkikik geli setelah menghabiskan potongan pizza ke sepuluh.

"Kamu belum pernah makan pizza?" Siwon terheran-heran.

"Mana ada yang jual pizza di deket rumah Kyunnie..." jawab Kyunnie sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Memangnya dimana rumah Kyunnie?" Siwon makin penasarana.

"Rumah Kyunnie di negeri hujan. Jauh banget dari sini, hehe" jawab Kyunnie sambil tergelak.

Siwon kembali menatap Kyunnie, begitu banyak pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

"Hnnngg, Kyunnie ngantuk. Kyunnie boleh nginap disini nggak?" celutuk Kyunnie tiba-tiba sambil menguap lebar. "Untuk sementara aja, sampe sayap Kyunnie bisa dipake terbang lagi, hehe" anak itu buru-buru menambahkan menyadari Siwon tampak ragu-ragu.

"O-okay..." jawab Siwon terbata, "T-tapi setidaknya, pakailah baju..."

"Oh, seperti manusia?" Kyunnie terlihat penasaran.

Betapa salahnya Siwon karena ternyata meski memakai baju pun, Kyunnie justru terlihat semakin lucu dan menggemaskan. Anak itu hanya mau mengenakan kaos oblong Siwon , itu berarti bagian leher, pundak, dan paha mulusnya tetap terlihat. Ia menolak ketika Siwon menyodorkan celana.

"Pake baju aja udah panas, Kyunnie nggak mau pake celana. Nggak papa kan? hehe..."

Malam itu, Siwon tidak bisa tidur. Ia hanya memandangi mahkluk asing bernama Kyunnie yang meringkuk tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang menemaninya tidur... dan hujan masih mengguyur dengan derasnya di luar sana.

"Apakah semalam kau begadang?" Eunhyuk berbisik sambil menyengggol lengan Siwon. Lelaki yang hampir tertidur di tengah-tengah _meeting_ itu langsung membelalakkan matanya berusaha mengusir kantuk. Semalam ia memang tidak tidur, hanya memandangi wajah Kyunnie yang terlihat begitu damai saat tertidur.

Ah... omong-omong tentang Kyunnie, sedang apa anak itu sekarang? Pagi-pagi tadi Siwon tidak sempat membuatkan atau membelikan sarapan untuknya sebelum terburu-buru pergi ke kantor. Bagaimana kalau anak itu kelaparan dan nekat keluar dari apartemen Siwon dan berkeliaran di jalan tanpa memakai celana? Oh Tuhan...

"Aku harus kembali ke apartemen. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus segera kukerjakan" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba bangkit. Menghentikan seorang lelaki yang tengah menyampaikan presentasinya. Semua peserta meeting hanya melongo menyaksikan Siwon yang kemudian pergi begitu saja, termasuk Eunhyuk.

Melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju apartemennya, Siwon bahkan nyaris menabrak seorang ahjumma di tengah jalan tadi. Ketika akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, ia menepuk keningnya dengan keras. Bodoh! Bukankah tadi ia sengaja mengunci pintu apartemennya? Jadi mana mungkin Kyunnie bisa keluar? Hmm, tapi tetap saja... ini sudah menjelang siang dan anak itu pasti kelaparan.

"Eh, Siwon sudah pulang?" seru Kyunnie begitu Siwon memasuki apartemennya. Anak itu tengah tidur-tiduran di sofa dan langsung berlari menghampiri Siwon. "Siwon, Kyunnie lapar. Belikan Kyunnie pizza lagi dong?" rengek Kyunnie sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Siwon.

"Makan terlalu banyak pizza tidak akan baik untuk kesehatan. Aku akan memasakkan sarapan buat Kyunnie saja. Aku sudah membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Kyunnie tunggu saja sambil nonton tv ya?" Siwon menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyunnie lembut. "Dan kenapa kaosku tidak Kyunnie pakai?" tambah Siwon saat menyadari kini Kyunnie sudah telanjang lagi.

"Ennggg, bukankah pakai kaos itu kalau tidur saja ya?" tanya Kyunnie polos.

"Kyunnie... selama Kyunnie tinggal disini, Kyunnie harus memakai baju, dan juga celana. Tidak boleh telanjang" jawab Siwon sambil menghela napas dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap tubuh polos Kyunnie lebih lama.

Kyunnie hanya menurut saja saat Siwon menarik tangannya ke dalam kamar dan memakaikannya baju. Kali ini sebuah kemeja putih yang juga kedodoran di tubuh Kyunnie. Tubuh Kyunnie memang terlampau mungil.

"Nanti aku akan belikan baju yang pas buat Kyunnie" ucap Siwon tersenyum saat akhirnya selesai memakaikan Kyunnie baju. Mau mengenakan apa saja rupanya Kyunnie selalu terlihat manis.

Setelah Siwon selesai memasak, mereka menikmati sarapan dalam keheningan di ruang makan.

"Kenapa hujan tidak juga berhenti?" gumam Siwon sambil memandang ke arah luar apartemennya melalui jendela. Sejak kemarin, hujan tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Kota ini menjadi terasa sepi dan kelabu karena orang-orang memilih berada di dalam rumah, menghindari cuaca buruk yang tidak menentu.

"Uhuk... uhuk uhuk..." tiba-tiba Kyunnie terbatuk. Siwon segera menghampiri Kyunnie dan membantunya meminum air putih.

"Kalau makan, ngunyahnya yang bener..." ucap Siwon sambil mengelus punggung Kyunnie.

"Uhuk... abis Siwon kok nanya kenapa hujan nggak berhenti... uhuk..." Kyunnie berusaha menjawab.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" kening Siwon mengernyit.

"Selama Kyunnie disini... hujan tidak akan berhenti..." lanjut kyunnie sambil menatap Siwon dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar dan bening.

"Benarkah itu?" Siwon refleks berdiri dan termenung, benar... sejak Kyunnie ada di apartemennya, hujan memang tidak berhenti. Jadi apakah kata-kata anak ini benar...?

"J-jadi... dia benar-benar peri hujan?" bisik Siwon lirih.

"Siwon... Siwon nggak akan ngusir atau buang Kyunnie kan? Sayap Kyunnie masih harus dibenerin, dan Kyunnie nggak tahu gimana cari benang krei untun jahit sayap Kyunnie yang rusak, hiks... hiks..." Siwon tertegun melihat Kyunnie yang tiba-tiba menangis dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ssshhhh, Kyunnie jangan menangis. Aku nggak akan usir Kyunnie kok, apalagi membuang Kyunnie. Sekarang Kyunnie habiskan sarapannya dulu ya?" ucap Siwon lembut sambil mengelus poni Kyunnie.

Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan kamu berkeliaran sendiri di luar sana. Apa yang akan orang-orang lakukan melihat anak manis sepertimu sendirian?

Siwon menghela napas dan tanpa sadar tersenyum saat melihat Kyunnie sudah asyik kembali menikmati masakan buatannya dengan pipi gembul.

-To be continued-

Hallo akhirnya saya muncul lagi disini hehe... emang ada yang kenal? ^^ Sekalian mau promo, masih ada yang inget fic But Baby Loves Daddy nggak? nah fic itu sudah aku jadikan novel, in case ada yang tertarik mau beli bisa baca keterangan lengkapnya di wordpressku bubblewonkyu

thank you ^^


End file.
